The spectroscopy laboratory of The University of Texas at Austin will develop the instrumentation needed for Project 1 (Biologic Plausibility) and, in collaboration with the British Columbia Cancer Centre will provide instrumentation for Project 1, 2 + 3. In addition, we will redesign this instrument based on the results of Project 4 and 5. Our goal is to develop cost-effective optical spectroscopy techniques to accurately detect pre-malignant lesions on the cervix. Specifically, we will develop and provide the following instruments: for Project 1: a reflectance spectrometer for measuring polarized and unpolarized reflectance spectra; for Project 2: 1) a FastEEM system to measure excitation emission matrices and reflectance in vivo on a single spot 2.5 mm in diameter; 2) Fiber-optic probes with optimized illumination and collection structures to enhance the diagnostic ability of the FastEEM system with optimized fiber arrangements for fluorescence and reflectance measurements of epithelial tissue and spatially resolved reflectance measurements of tissue-optical properties; and 3) a digital colposcope for imaging on the cervix with a Multispectral fluorescence. Multispectral reflectance, and Polarization filtered reflectance; for Project 3: a system for measurements of reflectance and fluorescence spectra at promising wavelength based on Project 1 and 2. GRANT-P01CA82710-01-9003 The specific aims of the pathology core are: 1) To archive and store all histopathologic specimens and biopsy material (e.g., embedded blocks, frozen tissue, tissue sections) related to Projects 1, 2 and 3. 2) To prepare pathology slides for routine and special histopathologic examinations required for the conduct of clinical projects. 3) To provide a blinded reference diagnosis and consensus review of all clinical and quantitative cytology and histology specimens. 4) To coordinate and correlate subsequent interpretations with the clinical histopathologic and cytopathologic diagnoses. 5) To identify regions of pathologic interest on quantitative histology slides. 6) To provide guidance to the physical scientists, biophysicists, statisticians, and engineers involved in the projects to ensure the clinical and biologic relevance of the work and interpretations.